SIN and Sand
by RandomArtsProductions
Summary: its a sonadow vampire tale n'stuff and its gonna be REALLY long especally since im going to be posting ONE PAGE AT A TIME! OMG YOU GUYS ARE GONNA DIE! jk lol that ok though cause i type fast and since its only one page ill get them done faster! ( p.s. my stories are alot more grammicly correct cause it have the spell check! lo l ) btw tell me if you want more in the comments
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey everybody just call me Bai!**

**Shadow: Very original intro Bai…**

**Me: Thanks shads!**

**Sonic: I think he was being sarcastic…**

**Me: well then he gets to say the disclaimer!**

**Shadow: sh*t, fine… Bai doesn't own anything but the plot and storyline and idea, she does own the right to not have you flame her story.**

**Sonic: as long as you're the vampire Shadow, I don't think ANYBODY is gonna flame…**

The cold of night dragged through the air chilling the bone of anyone out late that night. The trees swayed in almost an angry way, for what was happening that night was SIN, a demon lurked looking for blood.

"Help! Help! *Cough, cough* Please wont anyone help me?!" Somewhere deep in the woods a dark figure yelled in agony pleading for anyone passing by to help, luckily a wolf eyes of green and fur of brown adorned in blue pants (not jeans this is set in the 17th century -_-) just happened to be strolling home.

"Huh? Who would be out this late at night?" The wolf ran to the yell of the man, hoping to get there on time. He ran past bush after bush till finally the dark figure came into view.

"Are you alright, sir?!" The wolf shouted through the groans of agony the figure was yelling out.

"I- I'm sick! Please help!" The figure continued to stay under the black cloak that was hiding his face, but the wolf could still see he had a very pale tan muzzle.

"Oh my! I don't know what this is, I think you might die, I shall say a prayer for you…" What the dark figure didn't know was that the wolf was a young priest. The creature hissed in pain throwing its head back making the hood fall and revealing bright red eyes and two horrid fangs.

"*Gasp! * A Demon! The power of Christ banishes you BACK TO HELL!" The vampire ran as fast as he could (which is pretty dang fast) away from the priest who tried, but failed, to catch up with the beast.

" YOU CAN NOT RUN FROM THE POWER OF GOD DEMON!" Was the last thing the vampire heard before he was to far to hear him anymore.

"D*mn I cannot get a meal tonight! Ill starve by morning." The vampire hadn't eaten since the night before last and was dieing (lol "dieing") for some blood. The vampire was a black hedgehog with red stripes on his upturned quills, arms, and legs. Hiding those stripes were a puffy long sleeved shirt, brown pants, black boots that go up to his knees, a brown vest, and finally a long flowing black hood with a bright red color on the inside.

"I should go looking through the streets of town, maybe a virgin will walk by, its not likely a woman will come by though not since they've noticed the women missing." The vampire, also known as Shadow the Hedgehog, normally stalked this village for it had the most virgin women that normally stayed alone.

The night was coming to an end and Shadow would have to go back into hiding for the day, but somewhere else not far from the town a mob of humans and mobians chased after a blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes. The blue hedgehog was adorned in a white puffy long sleeved shirt with no vest, simple brown pants, along with regular brown shoes, on his neck hung a choker with a cross.

"You shall not get far demon!" one of the villagers shouted.

"The power of Christ compels you!" another yelled.

"YOU PEOPLE ARE INSANE! IM A CHRISTIAN." The blue hedgehog, known as Ogivile by family Sonic by friends, yelled back at the crowd.

" That ploy will not work anymore spawn of SATIN!" The crowd was relentless, they were either going to run him to death or burn him at the stake. All Sonic ever wanted to do was fit in, his blue fur not allowing that of course, but no one would trust him always calling him names such as "uglyvile" or "blue butt" instead of blue blur he wanted to be called. It really didn't surprise him that the town's people thought he was a vampire… And he hated that fact, the fact he wasn't surprised they thought he was a spawn of satin himself.

A RandomArtsProduction


	2. Chapter 2

**ME: I'm back and I don't care if you wanna see more I'm dying to write!**

**Shadow: yeah THAT'S gonna get them to read…**

**ME: -_- sometimes I hate you…**

**Sonic: *sigh* well… while they're fighting ill say the disclaimer…**

**Bai does not own anything but the plot n'junk so no suing… **

The morning sun rose over the horizon, flames blazing with intense heat bathing the mortals in warmth and happiness, but burning demons and sending them back to the fiery pits of hell if not careful.

"Hmmm… lets see 'My love for you burns with the power of the sun…' No that sounds stupid…" A gentle breeze blew within the quills of a traveling red echidna that was resting his feet at a nearby river.

"Lets see… ' Your eyes shine like the waves of the ocean…' Too corny…" The echidna hummed to himself as he tried to write a poem for his beloved, a woman of high stature and great treasure, she was a queen of a far palace and he was going to send an anonymous letter by pigeon to her. The echidna stretched his back and stood up to put his shoes back on until he heard a rustling in the forest.

"Who's There?!" The echidna yelled toward the offending branches.

"Calm down! I'm only a hedgehog!" Sonic stated as he step from the bushes.

"Hedgehogs are on the #1 hit list of vampires!" The echidna warned, wagging a finger the hedgehog's direction.

"Well I'm in daylight so I'm not a vampire…" The echidna looked the hedgehog up and down, he quirked an eyebrow then smiled.

"Nice ta' meet ya sir! The names Knuckles!" he said putting a gloved thumb to his chest.

"oh… Well hi! My names Ogivile Maurice Hedgehog, but you can call me Sonic…. And umm what's with the name knuckles?" Knuckles thought for a moment before answering.

"my actual names Marty, but everybody calls me Knuckles cause' I punch hard!" To emphasize his point he punched the blue hedgehog right in the gut, knocking him to his knees.

"*OOF* Ugh… yeah you punch *****cough* hard…" The hedgehog grasped his stomach in a futile attempt to make the pain stop.

"Oh sorry Sonic, thought you were tougher than that…"The echidna apologized rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey I'm tough!" Sonic shouted at the offending echidna.

"Heh! Ok, ok… Your tough I get it…" The echidna said trying not to get in a fight with the small and weak hedgehog.

"I'm not! I'm just… better at running." Sonic rubbed the back of his neck in an embarrassed manner.

As the two men relaxed, setting there feet in the lake and enjoying the cool water, in a deep cave not too far from there the vampire dwelled the only sign of him being there: eyes of red glowing with a lust for blood.

"No ones going to walk into this cave shadow…" A voice spoke up from behind the vampire.

"What do you know? Your just a bunch of nymphs." Shadow stated annoyed. The nymphs that dwelled in that cave had a point though, to his dismay. The nymphs in the cave were well known all around Arbordale, they were the eight chaos nymphs. A legend says that if you catch one of these evil nymphs they will grant you five wishes, but only if they are specific to there talents… Pain, usually called Mernlock (fan character), could only grant you wishes that would bring pain to someone. Depression, also known as Dark Ogivile, will only bring someone depression… And so on and so forth with: Bloodlust, Ogivile dotexe ( ), Death or Killing, Fletwan (Fleetway), Fear, Tears Doll (tails doll), Famine, Stripe (fan character), Darkness, Mephiles, and the most feared of them all… Mother nymph (Mother chaos, fan character), she represents all of the chaos nymphs.

" Now now Shadow, Don't you want to play?" Ogivile dotexe eerily asked as he flew his way more into the light.

" I could catch all of you _Right_ now and be done with it…" The very annoyed vampire stated as he swung his arm at the nearest nymph.

"Ooh, Shadow! You should already know from our… Last encounter that vampires cant use our wishes."

"Who said anything about wishes…" Shadow mumbled, getting even more annoyed by the yellow, swirl eyed creature floating around his head.

"I heard that…" It said giving off a smirk.

"You were meant to!" The red and black hedgehog shouted shooing the creature off with a recently obtained stick. Now that the night was gone and he was here, he would have to stay in this accursed cave until night break. The hedgehog's eyes drooped and he slowly slid down the cave wall to the floor, head in crossed arms, and fell asleep.

Ok so that was longer because I'm taking a risk at putting two pages on!

And btw the fan characters ARE mine no body else's…

Ok… _maybe_ Shadow helped with stripe at the last minute so we don't have a description just yet…

But we'll get to it!

Also Arbordale… _Not_ a real place, made up for the heck of it…

So later

a RandomArtsProduction


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic: Shadow is still fighting with Bai over his attitude, and she thinks he should at least act more like scourge… -_- I wouldn't like that since Bai's Scourge hits on me…

Anyway! The disclaimer is…

Don't sue cause she gives Sega n'junk credit except for her fan characters.

So here you go…

The night… Mephiles liked the night, it was when predators of all shapes and kinds come out… But he didn't like the predators because they killed, no, he liked them because they were majestic and beautiful. He wasn't like the other nymphs, instead of giving darkness to his captor he gave them their actual wish. Shadow knew this nymph was different, so when the nymph walked over and sat at the edge of the cave by him, he knew Mephiles wouldn't do anything to him like the other nymphs would have.

"Do you draw a lot?" Mephiles asked. When Shadow opened his eyes, the nymph was right in front of him.

"AH!"

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry, I didn't mean to startle you…" The nymph backed up a bit.

"Umm, its fine… Just don't do that again…" The hedgehog got a bit more nervous as the nymph got closer and closer to his face, then took a detour downwards.

" Its very nice…" Mephiles said somewhere down below Shadow eyesight. The vampire quickly stood up, but realized what the nymph was looking at when his eyes didn't follow him up.

"Oh, that… Thank you its… not done yet, but it'll be finish soon."

"Who's it of?" Mephiles asked brushing a finger against the cheek of the female hedgehog staring back at him from the picture.

"Oh… umm, she was my beloved when I was alive…" He spoke sorrowfully. The girl in the picture was very pretty, she was a light blue with a peach furred belly which was heart shaped around her large breasts, her ears folded flat in a submissive manner, and her eyes were as blue as the sea.

"What's her name?" The hedgehog nymph questioned Shadow while looking up at him.

"Her name was Bai…(fan character)"

"Oh…" Shadow lay down and tried to get as comfortable as possible on rock.

"Do you… always sleep during the day time?" Mephiles asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yes, what else am I supposed to do? I'll burn in daylight." Shadow growled annoyed at the nuisance that was keeping him awake.

"Oh… Right…" Mephiles said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head with embarrassment. The gray nymph floated to the ceiling and into a small crevice in the wall. Shadow sighed, he didn't mean to hurt the nymph, but Mephiles was just so annoying at times…

" I'm sorry Mephiles… I didn't mean to hurt your feelings if I did…" The black and red vampire called up to the nymph.

" _**Hurt his feelings**_?" A yellow hedgehog nymph with red swirling eyes flew over the vampire when he apologized. " _**Mephiles is part of the chaos eight, he's mighty and evil, he wouldn't succumb to such things like embarrassment or sadness!"**_ Shadow knew that that sentence wasn't true; Mephiles was more than just darkness… He was almost mortal… And Shadow _hated_ that, he hated the fact that Mephiles could be normal and almost completely mortal. He couldn't do that, he was a demon of the night, he was a creature that drank mortal blood with no heartbeat…

Hey! Ok so this is a little short but, its ok the next one Sonic and Shadow meet! Yay!

**a RandomArtsProduction**


End file.
